neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruin of Baldur
The Ruin of Baldur was a brutal civil war set off by an attempted coup d'etat by time-shifted Evil Baudin and certain rogue elements within the Saviors revolutionary movement against the ruling Absolute Dictatorship of Orc during the Revolution of 1441. The bid for power left a body toll approaching 30,000, several districts of Baldur (City) in ruins, and the Revolution effectively put down due to a total collapse of civil and military government. The Conspiracy Evil Baudin, a rising member of the Saviors political party along with Pyotar Umarov and Brezcar, returned to the revolutionary city in 1442 with a bold plan: exploit the unstable political condition of The Northern Continent by replacing the original revolutionaries in Baldur with peaceful reactionaries from the Saviors. Because Grax had lost influence due to the successful assassination attempt on him earlier that year, Baudin wanted to exploit the Saviors' newfound influence over the Revolutionary Armies of the Senate. Over the course of several months, Evil Baudin worked to gain standing within the Absolute Dictatorship of Orc while secretly cutting deals with anti-revolutionaries such as Barron Ganth and Janadan Vishnu Baudin promised Barron Ganth the total destruction of his Baldur enemies and permanent legal control of the area around King's Reach in exchange for Point North and recognition of Baudin as the official ruler of Baldur after the coup d'etat. Baudin promised Janadan Vishnu complete control of Point North and complete control over the Baldur City Games in exchange for the assassination of exiled democratic leader Edmund Vargus. With these deals made, all Evil Baudin had to do was gain control of the Revolution of 1441 and stop the wars in Malvont and Goneril in order to become a king. It is unlikely either man knew how Baudin was going to attempt this. The Coup D'etat During the month of December, 1442, Evil Baudin traveled to the Ruins of Eldergrin in an attempt to seize control of one or more of the Frozen Fates hidden there. While there, he faced off with his old enemy, Tyro Avampour, and when he was dropped to low hit-points but had found the Fates, he was soon joined by his co-conspirators Marcus Fairlan and Brezcar who attempted to teleport one of the fates away with a large-sized Amulet. During the battle Marcus Fairlan and Evil Baudin were able to make it away with The Amulet but not any of the Frozen Fates. Baudin then spent the next month sending all three of Baldur's Elite Teams into Ravinia to bring back a Fate from there. The Dread Pirate Lucy was the only one to return with one, and he was rewarded handsomely. On Feb 1st, 1443, Evil Baudin attempted to seize power in Baldur by opening a Frozen Fate recently recovered from Ravinia during an open-air ceremony in Baldur (City). He intended the Fate to come alive and blast the city off the map during a period of time where more than a third of the Revolutionary Forces were stationed within city limits, as well as the opposition figures Grax, Charilus, and Xoth. If the Fate went off, it would have killed an estimated 900,000 people within city limits alone, not counting an additional toll it might take on the landscape, material plane, or multiverse. This incredibly powerful blast would have effectively ended the revolution and would have killed or seriously poisoned more than a sixth of the country's total population. It was Baudin's intent to then take control of the few remaining soldiers in the country and seize the throne through discord. The Counterrevolution After Evil Baudin had set the fate on top of the highest tower in Baldur, the release sequence was interrupted by The Company and counterrevolutionary forces led by Sluf, despite the best efforts of allied antirevolutionary Barron Ganth. The battle resulted in the complete destruction of Syscian's Tower in northern Baldur, the capture of Marcus Fairlan, and a citywide battle royale between The Saviors, The Graxians, and various counterrevolutionary factions. During the battle Evil Baudin was hit by a disintegration ray that caused part of his face to fall off, revealing a tentacle below it, revealing to all involved that Evil Baudin and Baudin Dommilan were never the same person. Category:Historical Events